Reimbursement: A ShikaIno Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: Ino is constantly leaving her body under Shikamaru's protection. What happens when he decides he deserves a little reimbursement? Oneshot. warning: rape
1. Chapter 1

**Reimbursement**

**A ShikaIno Story**

Shikamaru sighed. 'How troublesome.' He thought. He was stuck watching Ino's empty shell of a body once again….so why was this time so much different? Why did he keep catching himself staring at those perky little boobs and that long, blond hair?

He growled and snapped his eyes away. He was doing it again. He dropped his head into the palm of his hand, a scowl on his face. Why was it so different this time? He sighed and looked back at the young woman's body, rubbing at his crotch. 'Damn it.' He thought feeling a bulge.

He had always said he would never get involved with girls. So why was he so interested in what he knew lay between those thin, athletic legs? He looked away once more and suddenly he was wondering why he did this, anyway. He didn't get anything out of it.

He ran his hand up the inside of her leg. He deserved some reimbursement, right? He stroked her mons though the thin film of her underwear, feeling her get wet. It was almost as if she were only unconscious instead of in someone else's body. He shivered slightly as he thought of her coming back while he was doing this and slid a finger into the underwear pulling them down and exposing her sex.

He pressed a finger into her, feeling how her warmth clung to it intimately. He removed his finger and then his pants, spreading her legs wide. He slowly settled between her legs rubbing the head of his cock against her mons and moaning as he felt her juices slick the tip.

He pressed into her, closing his eyes as he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting into her again as he moaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed deeper as he nuzzled her neck. "Oh Kami" he murmured, breathing against her neck as he settled into a fast, but steady rhythm. He shifted and undid her shirt with a hand before trailing his tongue just above the top of her lacy bra. He quickly disposed of that, undoing the front clasps and moving the bra out of his way as he took a nipple into his mouth, lavishing attention to the nub with his tongue as he gently nipped and pulled at it.

He released it as he shifted pulling out and lifting one of her ankles to his shoulder and thrusting back in. He moaned and fucked her hard. He could feel himself getting closer with each thrust and soon came, grunting as he thrust as deep as he could into her and releasing his seed.

He slowly pulled out and looked at her body. He finished removing her clothes and took her to the bathroom, filling the tub and slipping in with her. He held her as he lathered soap over her. He carefully cleaned every inch of her skin, getting hard as he washed her. He slid into her once more and rocked his hips, one arm around her waist holding her up and steady as the other spread shampoo through her hair. He kissed her neck softly as he fucked her again, washing her hair and rinsing it. He conditioned it and rinsed it again pulling out to do a few quick pulls on his cock, before cumming into the water.

He gently lifted her, drying her of with the same amount of care he showed while washing her. Then he dressed her, making sure to do each garment correctly, before laying her back where she had been and going to let the water out of the tub and dress himself.

He smiled, because now, every time she entrusted him with her body, he could have a good time. He took up his post once more, secure in the fact that she would never figure it out.


	2. reimbursement 2

**Reimbursement**

**A ShikaIno Story**

**2**

Ino had been watching almost the whole time, in the body of their former teacher Iruka. She cleared his throat with a 'Harrumph' and Shikamaru whirled, eyes going wide. "I-iruka-sensei!" he said startled. "What brings you here?"

Iruka's eyebrow raised slightly and Ino spoke. "What do you think I was doing, you pervert!" True, she had just been gallivanting around in Iruka's body and teasing Kakashi, but she had never imagined that Shikamaru might be interested in her. She wasn't about to let him know she wanted him either. Not just yet, anyway. "The question is what the hell were you doing with my body while I was gone!?" she screamed at him, a blush rising to Iruka's face while the color drained from Shikamaru's. 'Awww, he's terrified.' She thought. She released her jutsu, returning to her own body and laying Iruka down, where she had been. He was dead to the world and a good thing too.

Shikamaru stuttered out an apology, trying to explain that he hadn't meant to. That it had kind of just happened. She turned and looked at him, then smiled. "Really?" she asked straddling him. "Kind of like this?" she murmured as she leaned forward kissing him. Shikamaru's eyes closed and he murred softly, his tongue running along her lower lip before he took it into his mouth sucking on it gently. "Mmmm, something like that." He replied when they finally pulled apart. "Just not anywhere near as stimulating." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her a little closer as he kissed her again.

Ino smiled and kissed him back, making happy little sounds in her throat. "Good to know." She said, as she started to remove Shika's garments. "Care to try it again? With me actually here this time?" Shikamaru gasped, but he nodded and got out a "Yes." Ino smiled and pushed on his chest lightly making him lie down. He gazed up at her, slightly dazed, more than a little shocked but also overwhelmingly happy. "Ino…." Ino looked at his face, smiled and continued removing his pants. "Hai?" she asked, before shifting, dipping her head, and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Shikamaru gasped and whatever he had been about to say was lost after that simple action.

She dipped her head lower, taking in more of him, making Shikamaru squirm and mewl and moan her name. Ino took it as encouragement and suckled lightly, nibbling around the head of his cock to get his reaction. Shika bucked his hips up some and cried out in sheer pleasure. Ino smiled and stopped, pulling up and standing. She slowly started to strip for him, smiling as she saw his cock twitch in anticipation or appreciation of her body she couldn't tell, but she liked it. She sidled over to Shikamaru and straddled him again, rubbing her mons against the side of his cock. "You feel that, Shikamaru-kun?" she asked seductively. He nodded quickly. "Kami, hai." He moaned his hips rocking slightly to get more of her. "Do you like that?" She asked, lifting slightly and guiding him into her, slowly.

He moaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him and embedding himself deep into her with a sexy growl. "I like **you**!" he growled fiercely in her ear as he pumped his cock inside her. Ino screamed and moaned, writhing some as he fucked her. It felt so good. Maybe next time she was in Iruka's body she'd let Kakashi take him. That was one of her last coherent thoughts before Shikamaru slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit, she screamed and thrust herself onto him further, digging her nails into his back as she climaxed.

As Ino tightened around him, cumming Shikamaru gasped, it was so much different when she was participating. He thrust once, twice, thrice more into her before spilling his seed deep in her. Ino clung to him for a good while after they had climaxed and nuzzled his neck gently, smiling. "Mmmm, Shikamaru-kun?" Shika tilted his head slightly to look up at her. "Hm?" Ino smiled and kissed him. "Do you want to go out?" Shikamaru blinked, blindsided. "Huh?" then it registered and he blurted out "Yes!" before she could take his surprise as a no. "I would love to go out with you, Ino!"

Ino smiled and hugged him happily. "Arigatou." She murmured. 'Arigatou?' he thought 'It is I who should be saying arigatou.' So he did. "No, arigatou." He murmured kissing her cheek. "Arigatou for everything." But she never heard him, for she was fast asleep. Shikamaru smiled and pulled out of her gently, wrapping her up in a blanket before taking Iruka to the school, so he could make it seem as if he'd fallen asleep and dreamt it all. Of course, he could guess Ino's second motive behind asking him out. If she was dating Shikamaru it was less likely for her to have done what she'd done with Iruka and Kakashi, but hey, maybe those two would start dating. Then, maybe Ino would want to stay his. Forever?


End file.
